theadventuresofsharkboyandlavagirlfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rantatbook3om
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User:Heatherblast9! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! TimmyQuivy (help forum | blog) 21:43, February 28, 2019 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for your work on that Sharkboy and Lavagirl wiki. Those kids are menaces. Question Do you know how to adopt Wiki before? --User:Kitsunes97 Oh yes, I'm about to start the process for adopting another wiki as it happens. All the criteria for wiki adoption is listed here: https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Adoption:Requests, if you are interested --Rantatbook3om (talk) 03:15, March 14, 2019 (UTC) LavaGirl Hey Kitsunes97, I keep getting an error message every time I try to leave a message on your wall so going to write the message below in hopes it gets to you: Hey Kitsunes97, A Vandal edited the lavagirl article before you so I had to restore the page to the last non-vandalized version to get rid of the offending and nonsensical edits. Naturally any edits after the vandal's, including yours, were removed. Seeing as they were good edits, this was unfortunate. If you could add them to the article once again, that would be greatly appreciated. Super sorry for the inconvenience, --Rantatbook3om (talk) 01:57, March 25, 2019 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with the wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 14:22, May 8, 2019 (UTC) Awesome, thanks a bunch, JoePlay. Rantatbook3om (talk) 19:09, May 8, 2019 (UTC)